Adventues of darth jedi!
by 00mariofan4eva00
Summary: darth jedi who in chaper 1 isnt darth yet gose on a quest to becaome great master jedi! but evil lerks in the shadwows!


Advantures of darth jedi! By 00mariofan4eva00

Episode 1 the becomming of hero? (takeplace in pantom menece like when the part before (I cant rember the longhair jedis name who dies from darth mall) and the yuing obwan met darth vader who is jsut anakannn at thet time)

Darth jedi (who wasent called dart hjedi yet) was in his house in namboo planet he was makin diner for his sick mom with star cancer. "jhorrg" his mom call yell for him (his name was jhorrg spaceruner befor darth jedi) "what mom." "I ned you to tell you somtheng. "whatisit mom?" "when I die I whan't you to be a great master jedi like youre dad was before he died in the plane crash on tatoone" "no mom your not gona die" but then she let out a breathe real big to show that she was died. "nooooooooooo I will gecome a great master jedi just like dad to love your mammery" and he left but was a war outside. Trade fedetion droids was bloin up stuff like "boom" and jhorrg (who later become darth jedi) almost got boomed up by the boom but only his hand. "owwwww no" said his hand and he was bleding fast but obiwhann kinnobey (who was just a padwaun at the this story time) found him. "liam neeson guy I need you to help this kid" "what" longhair beardguy who was obiwhann master. "this kid got boom he gona die" "but just leve him to a casaltey of war other kids dead yet allredy." "but this one the force is strong on him" "oh so your rigt" so they took him to where they whent. Then they met jarjar "meesa jarjar meesa take you to city" "shut up jarjar" obiwhann said couse noone likes jarjar. So they underwater to the underwater city and get help for the kid but guy who was like jarjar but not jarjar who was on the thing thats like a horse but not a horse said "what human kid we cant help him we only have medsine for peaple like jarjar" "but he will die and he will be a jedi soon" "oh well that case STILL NO." so they had to do somethng fast or else the kid will die and will lose a great jedi someday!helped him by stop the blod with the force and he woek up. "areyou a jedi" he quieted and beardhair guy say "yes and you will be one to" "oh boy!" he excited real loud but did a pain from his boomed hand. They took the underwater space ship thru the core the plantet and had to fite fish on the way and got to the like washingtonDc of naboo. To take him to yoda he was there. "yoda help this kid has minichlorines all over the place like you" Impossible it is" yoda surprised and tested him with the force. "strong he is but had both good and dark he does" "ohwell help him we can train the only good and the evil will die" "fuzy the future is" he yoda said when he force tried to look the furure in the kid" but maybe we can try we can" so he did traing.

Menwhile darth mall "who wasnt darth yet) was in the mall that's why he bacome darth mall later because he likes the mall. But when trys to shop in abrecomby and fich like the coolkids who watsh jersy chore but they bully him out. "loeser u dont play fotball" and kick sand on his face like the beach. (author note" this mall in on tatoone so theres sand like the beacg) so he got sad and went to hotopic where the goths and emos. "u get kick out abrecomeby to?" evil guy who is sentor pulpiteen now but gets to be empror of evil later. "yeh they think imnot cool enogh" "comw with me I can train you to be darth the darksideforce is strong with you" so he went with him and traimed. "but whil were here at hot topic u can get a cool gothlooking facepant darth outfit" so he did an he loked cool he thout.

Back at naboo dc. Darth jedi (who is still not caled darth jedi yet) was with yoda and had ligtsabber and being traning. "good moving the force it is but not careful you will rutn evil you will" yoda say to jhorrg "no I wont I love mom like memery!" he angered and allmost cut yoda on acidemt. "anger is dark you are" yoda sayd with not very happy and very dispointed. "you will never be a jedu you won"g" "but master im sorey I wont hapen agaig" "yoru future still is fuzzy it it" he fortuned and lets him stay from stil not known if hes rely gons turn evil. "kep practive you must and dont anger you must not or else the darks side turn you evil it will" and he leftr to trainin the other padowants. Darth jedi who is still jhorrg angered and throwd his litescaber at the wal land it eploded in sparks and sent a angrey yioda back to the room. "anger takes you it did cannot be jedi you cant" "nooooooooo what have I done I got mad and let down my mom memore! Im sory mom" and broke tears in the flore of the room. Yoda was flet bad from the show and lets him 1 more chancs. "but you anger 1ce more time and you canot be jedi you cant" "oh thanyou master yoad!" ad the hapy stoped the evil from becoming. OR DOSE IT?

WHAT HAPENST NEXT? FIND OUT NEST EPISODE WHER DARTH MALL STABES LONG HAIR JEDI!

TO BE ONTINUDE


End file.
